


Persona Yuri Week: Day 1 - Clothes Swap

by Death to the Author (deathtotheauthor)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtotheauthor/pseuds/Death%20to%20the%20Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Rise-san… are you positive this is the outfit you want me to wear?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! Why, what’s wrong with it?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing, it’s just… it’s so… … pink.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Yuri Week: Day 1 - Clothes Swap

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by [Persona Yuri Week](http://persona-yuri.tumblr.com/post/114892847242/in-all-the-time-ive-been-into-persona-smt-ive), for the Day 1 prompt: Clothes Swap.

“Rise-san… are you positive this is the outfit you want me to wear?”

“Yeah! Why, what’s wrong with it?”

“N-nothing, it’s just… it’s so… … pink.”

Rise popped her head into the change room, looking at Naoto balefully. “There’s nothing wrong with pink! Come on, hurry up! … and while you’re at it, hand me your clothes once you’re out of them.”

Naoto flinched at Rise’s bold demand, her expression scandalized. “My clothes?! Why? Wouldn’t they be safer in here, where I can find them?”

Rise sighed, leaning against the door frame and not at all caring how Naoto was trying to hide behind the glittery stage dress that she was holding. She’d already taken her top off, though she still had her bra on. “People go in and out of these change rooms all the time. You wouldn’t want some creep to pick them up, would you?”

“… no, I suppose not. Very well. Just… please be careful with them.”

“You can count on me, Naoto-kun! Here, I’ll take your top now… and there we go. Come on, chop-chop!”

Naoto sighed as Rise slipped out of the change room again, unbuttoning her pants. “I can’t believe I let you talk me into this. I keep telling you, I’m not at all photogenic.”

Unbeknownst to Naoto, Rise slipped into the change room next to Naoto’s, quickly shrugging out of her top and slipping into the one she’d just taken off of Naoto. “It’s not like they’re going to get your face. It’s an artistic shot, from the neck down. I needed a double, and you’re close enough in size now to what I was then that you can still fit my old costumes. … besides, now we can say we’ve shared clothes!”

“I don’t know if this counts,” Naoto mumbled softly, her embarrassment at the idol’s statement painfully clear even through the wall. Rise ignored her, adjusting how Naoto’s top sat on her shoulders. Not bad at all, even though blue wasn’t really her colour… but it was painfully obvious that Naoto’s bust was bigger. Rise sulked for a moment, trying to adjust her chest to fill out the top and looking at herself from various angles, until she heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway.

Freezing, only her eyes pivoted to look towards the opening, seeing an irritated Naoto standing there, arms crossed over her chest, pants and socks in one hand, shoes and hat in the other. Meanwhile, she was dressed in one of Rise’s older stage costumes - a blindingly pink number with a frilly skirt and puffy shoulders, white opera gloves, white stockings, and glittering pink heels. Rise had always thought it looked a bit silly on her; on Naoto, particularly with that annoyed glare? It was positively hilarious, and she couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the sight of the grouchy detective.

Naoto let this go on for a few moments, before narrowing her eyes at Rise and sighing. “I suppose you have a good explanation for wearing my clothes?”

That stilled Rise’s laughter in a moment; she at least had the good grace to flush with shame. “I, uh… well, y’know what I said about sharing clothes? Eh-heh…?” Rise fidgeted a bit. “I’ll change right away, don’t wor-”

“Stop.”

Rise did, her voice going mute as Naoto stepped into the change room with her, stopping a mere foot away. The blush that rose to Rise’s cheeks now was fueled by anything but shame; she saw a look in Naoto’s eyes that she didn’t often see, but in Rise’s experience, it always meant she was in trouble… of a very different kind.

The detective’s eyes flickered up and down, taking in Rise in her own top. She raised one eyebrow, and a ghost of a smile came to her face. “Jealous?” was all she needed to say, and Rise felt her temper flare.

“You know I am, dammit! It’s not fair. I’d give a year’s salary to have boobs like yours.”

“But Rise-san…” Naoto dropped her hat and shoes on the ground, reaching up with her now-free hand to cup Rise’s cheek. “Isn’t it more fun to be able to look at them? Or… touch them?” She managed to suppress her stutter, earning herself a small thrill of pride. Naoto wasn’t all that good at being seductive, but she was determined to learn… and so far, it seemed like it was working.

“… ah, you got me.” Rise leaned into Naoto’s touch, her expression softening and turning yearning; she turned her face to kiss Naoto’s palm, eyes closed, and sighed in defeat. “Alright, detective… you caught me. What’s my punishment this time?”

“Hmm.” Naoto made a show of thinking about it, even though she’d already decided. “Theft, impersonation… minor in the grand scheme of things, but this is hardly your first offense. I think I’m going to have to make an example out of you, miss.”

With a smile, Rise wrapped her arms around Naoto’s neck, leaning in closer. “Take me away, officer. Teach me a lesson I won’t forget.”

“Oh, I intend to.” And then there was no more room for words, as Naoto moved in the last few inches to seal her lips against Rise’s, and reached behind her to yank the curtain closed, giving the two of them a little privacy…


End file.
